


Cheer Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu has two wonderful boyfriends, Cuddles, Fluff, Multi, Sick Fic, Small kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akamatsu was really looking forward to going to prom with her boyfriends, but she ends up getting a cold. Lucky for her, both her boyfriends are caring and wonderful and there to take care of her.





	Cheer Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So cheer me up come and dance with me,
> 
> And you take my hand oh,
> 
> Cheer me up oh oh,
> 
> Even if we're the only ones dancing -Victoria Justice

"Achoo!" Akamatsu groaned as she sneezed into her tissue. Her cheeks were red along with her nose, her skin on her nose was all sore and rough from wiping at her nose so much, she had huge bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

She felt awful, like she was burning up, but if she took off her blanket, she felt really cold and felt the need to vomit. 

Why did she need to have such terrible luck? Of course she'd get sick the day before prom. 

She was happy Ouma and Saihara would still go together and have fun, but it made her feel so alone. All she truly wanted now was to be with them, Saihara would hold her in his arms and she'd hold Ouma in hers. They'd take care of her, tell her they love her and each other and just be happy.

But now... they were having fun at prom while she was stuck in bed. 

Realizing just how lonely she felt brought tears to her eyes, which only made her more congested and made her feel worse.

All of a sudden her bedroom door flew open, making her gasp in surprise.

Her eyes widened.

Standing there, in normal boring clothes instead of tuxes, was her boyfriends Ouma and Saihara. Saihara held a container of soup in his hands and smiled shyly.

Ouma grinned. "Nishishi~ you didn't REALLY think we'd go to prom without you, did you?"

Akamatsu felt more tears slide down her cheeks. "Ngh... augh..." She tried to wipe at her eyes but her arms felt so heavy it almost wasn't worth it.

Ouma skipped over and sat down on her bed, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Aw, why is my beloved crying? Did you not want to see us?" Ouma asked sadly.

Akamatsu shook her head quickly. "I... I'm so glad to see you both..." She sniffed.

"W-We would have been here sooner but there was a big line at place we got the soup." Saihara explained awkwardly, walking over and handed her the soup carefully.

"Say ahhhh!" Ouma grinned, holding up a spoon full of soup.

"Ouma... I think she can feed herself." Saihara sweat dropped.

Akamatsu giggled a little, despite the pain in her throat. "No... it's okay..." She ate the soup, making Ouma grin brightly.

"Beloved, why don't you help Akamatsu shower while I clean up a bit and change her bed sheets?" Ouma offered. 

Akamatsu thanked Atua in her head, her bed sheets were probably soaked with sweat.

Saihara nodded. "Okay..." He carefully helped Akamatsu stand, holding her tightly so she didn't fall over. He lead her to the bathroom.

~~~

"A-Are you okay to shower? I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." Saihara said with concern when they were in the bathroom.

Akamatsu couldn't help herself, a playful smile on her lips. "Hmm... I dunno, you might need to join me." She said seductively.

Saihara chuckled. "That would have probably made me a stuttering blushing mess if you weren't sick with a cold." He told her honestly.

"I'll be fine, can you leave some clothes on the counter though?" She sniffed, annoyed at how stuffed her nose was.

Saihara nodded and headed out.

Akamatsu slowly slipped her pajamas off and stepped inside the shower.

~~~

"How did you clean up so fast?" Saihara asked with wide eyes.

The sheets had been changed, tissues were gone and pillows were set up to perfection.

Ouma grinned. "Because I'm like, incredible, didn't you know?" Saihara chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Yes I knew." Saihara walked over to Akamatsu's dresser and grabbed some fresh pajamas for her.

"When she's better, let's all go out on a date! A super romantic one to make up for prom." Ouma smiled.

Saihara smiled at him. "I'd like that." He set the clothes in the bathroom and left.

Soon Akamatsu finished her shower and got dressed, she stepped out and sat down on the bed.

"Here, you'll feel more comfortable." Ouma smiled, picking up a comb he began to fix Akamatsu's hair that was a complete mess.

Akamatsu sighed in delight, her ahoge turned into a heart shape.

Saihara blushed at the heart shape, making his own ahoge do the same.

"You know you two are gonna get sick too... right?" She asked softly.

"We don't care about that!" Ouma pouted, he stopped combing her hair and wrapped his arms around her from behind, putting a hand on her breast on her purpose.

Akamatsu blushed darkly. "H-Hey!" 

Saihara smacked Ouma's arm and made him stop.

"She's sick, don't harass her." Saihara said simply.

Ouma pouted. "You're so mean Saihara," He paused and slowly smirked. "But you're not sick, so I can touch you~" Saihara froze and backed away as Ouma tried to jump at him.

Akamatsu could only giggle at their antics.

"Now we cuddle!" Ouma declared suddenly.

Saihara couldn't help but smile at that. He and Ouma came over and laid down on Akamatsu's bed.

She held in her squeal of delight and just smiled as Saihara's arms wrapped around her from behind. 

Ouma wrapped his arms around her from the front and threw his leg over her, like a koala.

Akamatsu smiled brightly despite how awful she felt due to being sick. This is just what she hoped for.

She didn't care if she was sick, as long as the ones she loved were right next to her.


End file.
